


Coffee Break

by Kerkobitch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, budding friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerkobitch/pseuds/Kerkobitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had not been the weirdest encounter she had with another human being by a long shot though. Once she found a vigilante in her back seat for God's sake. But it had never crossed her mind that it could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird little thing that came to my mind while roaming Tumblr today. Hope you like!

After everything that's happened in the past year and a half and how much she's played a role in helping this city, getting a decent cup of coffee shouldn't be too much to ask is it? But here she is about to leave the third Coffee Bean around wondering why they are all so unbelieveably crowded. Ok maybe she just doesn't like hanging out in crowded places. I mean hanging out in a basement with 2 sometimes 3 men is what she does most days so it shouldn't be a surprise to anyone. Not that anyone actually would knows because that is the whole point of her not hanging around people means. She should get out of head more...

"Felicity?" she was just about to leave and look for yet another coffee shop when her name being called made her turn around. Well what do you know, right there second in line to order the beautiful Laurel Lance. I mean if anyone calling her name would catch her off guard this would rank top 3 right behind the President, and Matt Bellamy. "Hi... heeey, come here a lot?" HI HEY? One more greeting and you could be considered a hobo, hippie, peace, and love type person Felicity. "Yeah this place has the best macchiatos in town. Here, I'll get you one. 2 charamel macchiato's please." She payed and moved smiling when a couple got up from a table nearby. "Lucky us, she said sitting down." This was so bizarre, Laurel Lance superlawyer was into really sweet coffee beverages and just invited her to sit with her. "It's crazy to think how chaotic this city was just a week ago huh?" she said looking outside at the people walk by. "Yeaahhh, real crazy. The deputy mayor is great though. But anybody would look amazing next to the man who let psychopathic super soldiers roam the city freely and create the destruction in the first place I guess." Laurel smiled, "How have you been?" she asked, "Ollie said you didn't get any injuries, but being held at the tip of a Samurai sword couldn't have been fun." Oh God this was super awkward. Was she thinking about the whole "one who Oliver loves the most thing"? What could she say? "I..ju.. shhhyeahh, I'm great. The important thing was to get Slade under control. You know, make him think I'm weak..." "And you used that as an advantage.." she was smiling again "..so clever. Wish I could think of something like that the other hundred times I've been kidnapped." She really seemed genuine too, no sarcasm or underlying disdain in her tone. She thought Laurel would hate her for it. Did she take a wrong turn into the twilight zone? "Order for Clara Lance!" the barista yelled. "Ugh I swear one of these days I will say my name is Daenerys Targaryen, see what they come up with." She stood up and went to get their coffees.

Laurel put one huge cup in front of her and sat with hers in hand. "I promise these are to die for." She herself was not one for fancy coffee with weird names that tasted too sweet. Coffee was supposed to be bitter, and dark, and delicious to her. But she took a sip, and it wasn't so bad. "It's... sweet" she smiled. "Listen.." Oh here it is, this is when she would unleash an accusation of some sort. Why did this have to happen today?"...thank you." "Say what?" Damn it she said that aloud. "Thank you, for helping Sara while she was here, working with you guys. Oliver was of course there but she told me how welcoming you and Mr. Diggle were. She and I, we have a complicated relationship. It took me a while to come around. So I'm very happy she had friends to turn to and help." She didn't know much about the whole Sara/Oliver/Laurel situation, but she wouldn't blame Laurel for not being too forgiving for any of what she DID know. Though coming back from the dead could get someone a free pass she guessed. Wow, no wonder Oliver loved her though. "I.. it wasn't a problem. Sara is great, besides it was nice not being the only girl at the boys club." "Well, I know we don't know each other at all or anything, but if you ever need anything... Or want to hang out..." Her purse started ringing "excuse me for a sec." Laurel seemed nice, too nice, but she knew she had her dark paths. It was nice seeing someone overcome the demons within. That couldn't be fun, or easy.

"Sorry about that. The DA's office is still cleaning up a bunch of loose ends. There are still some fugitives unaccounted for." Laurel stated sitting down. "You know, we could probably help with that." At this she smiled, "you know what, let me get some info on who's missing and I will call you as soon as I get it." She stood up "this was nice, let's do it again some time" She should say something, "Sure." And then she left. This HAD been nice...and weird. This had not been the weirdest encounter she had with another human being by a long shot though. Once she found a vigilante in her back seat for God's sake. But it had never crossed her mind that it could happen. The line was shorter now maybe she would get her black coffee and get back to Verdant, Laurel would probably call soon, and she needed her computers to help. She decided to drink the rest Laurel's too sweet coffee instead. Perhaps her comfort zone needed to be broadened a bit.


End file.
